


glimpse

by falsegljtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys in Skirts, Friendship, M/M, Team Bonding, uniform swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys' volleyball team is in over their heads when they tied in a bet and now have to swap uniforms with the girls' team for a week. At least the skirts are comfortable.</p>
<p>aka</p>
<p>The sort of sequel to osculation told through brief moments of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> this was just gonna be more konoha/akaashi fluff but whoops i honestly think theres more komi/sarukui in here. why do i ship everything i see this isn't healthy.  
> also if you havent noticed by now i love fukurodani which is good and bad  
> good: theyre an amazing team, super strong, and have a really interesting team dynamic especially on court  
> bad: their wiki page has nothing and theres no reference for characterization like ANYWHERE so im guessing on personalities tbh  
> but yeah i love my komi and sarukui and even if they end up not like this i will still write them like this whoops  
> \+ i snuck in my headcanon that onaga has a beautiful and strong third year sister that takes no crap from anyone and slays the volleyball team  
> this was such an idulgent fic tbh ill be surprised if anyone is actually interested in reading this (pst and if you care the next in my series MSGSWE will be akaashi/iwazuimi so ;;;) check that out)  
> alright im done blabbing so enjoy!

“I thought we for sure we could win! I mean we sent out Akaashi.”

“Okay, no hetero, but the girls’ volleyball team is fiercely beautiful and intimidating. I mean they’re so amazing.”

“Why didn’t Konoha and Akaashi do better?”

“They probably would’ve gotten more money if everyone didn’t sense the sexual tension between them.”

“Hey don’t blame this on us! It’s not Akaashi and I’s fault that none of you decided to join the booth. Besides Bokuto was the one who made the bet.”

“Yeah let’s blame Bokuto!”

“What?! Me? How did this even happen?” 

“Enough,” Akaashi’s voice, clear and sharp, cut through the accusations flying around the club room. “It’s not that bad. We just need to wear the girls’ uniform for a week and they have to wear the boys’ uniform. If you want to pick a scapegoat then do it elsewhere. As far as I’m concerned, everyone here is at fault.”

“See! Akaashi is saying it wasn’t me,” Bokuto preened.

“Oh no Bokuto-san, I do agree that a large part is your responsibility,” Akaashi said and the team muffled their snickers at how Bokuto deflated, “but we all agreed to it. Everyone is at fault. Now put on the uniforms.”

“Easy for Akaashi to say. He’ll look great in anything,” Sarukui grumbled while fixing his new skirt.

“Hey Sarukui,” Komi said while bending backwards into Sarukui’s lap and fluttering his eyelids obnoxiously, “am I pretty yet?”

“Die, Komiyan,” Sarukui huffed.

“Personally I don’t see a problem,” Konoha said while looking over at Akaashi. The second year had already finished dressing and was helping Bokuto with his socks.

“Yeah because you have that to look at. All I have is Sarukui,” Komi said, raising up on the palms of his feet to rest his arm on Konoha’s shoulder. Konoha shoved his arm off and rolled his eyes.

“What? Am I not good enough eye candy for you?” Sarukui commented dryly while sticking his hip out and winking.  
“I’d be a lot more sympathetic if I wasn’t so distracted by the fact that you have to stand on your tippy toes to reach me,” Konoha rebutted and laughed at Komi’s face. His laughter quickly turned into a yelp of pain whenever Komi jabbed him in the gut.

“Don’t. Besides, even if I’m short, I won’t have to worry about my second year boyfriend going to class dressed that prettily,” Komi said before turning around, his skirt riding up as well. The effect was immediate, for Konoha stood up straighter and glanced at Akaashi again. He was looking down at a book, not caring about the inner turmoil his boyfriend was currently facing.

“Class is starting soon. We should go,” Sarukui sighed while checking the clock on the wall.

“Hey hey hey! Time to go,” Bokuto said. He jumped up in excitement and flashed the team his underwear.

“Bokuto-san please don’t do that again,” Akaashi sighed and left the room, uniform perfectly in place.

“Akaashi wait!” Bokuto whined before trailing after him.

“Aren’t you going to follow too?” Sarukui asked Konoha.

“I have to go to class and the second year classrooms are on the other side of campus. What?” Konoha asked once he saw the looks the rest of his team were giving him.

“Poor Akaashi, Konoha doesn’t have a single romantic bone in his body.”

“What a fool. Not even offering to walk his boyfriend to class.”

“Even Bokuto walked him, and they’re just best friends.”

“Shut up guys!”

\-----

The cafeteria had been oddly crowded when Akaashi had went for lunch so he instead decided to take residency on the roof. While Bokuto and Akaashi usually stayed in the cafeteria or close by during lunch, most of the volleyball regulars could be found lazing around on the roof during their lunch break.

“Hey Akaashi, Bokuto! What’re you two doing on the roof?” Yukie, the senior team manager asked as she grabbed an onigiri from her bag.

“The cafeteria is packed today,” Akaashi answered and spotted Konoha, taking a seat next to him. He carefully adjusted his skirt so the slight breeze wouldn’t blow it up. 

“Yeah you should have seen it!” Bokuto added while taking the spot on the other side of Akaashi.

“I’ll take your word for it. Also, Bokuto, you might want to fix your skirt,” Yukie smirked, as Bokuto’s skirt rose up around him. 

“You have underwear that say ‘HOOT‘ across the back?” Komi asked, equal parts confused and envious. 

“Duh!” Bokuto said and pressed his skirt down. 

“I’m just gonna… pretend I never saw that,” Konoha sighed.

“Agreed,” Sarukui added.

“How much longer do we have on this bet anyway? I’m tired of not being able to jump or run or bend over,” Bokuto whined.

“Today is day two Bokuto-san. We have three more left,” Akaashi replied, eyes never leaving his book. 

“Ugh it feels like it’s been forever,” Washio complained.

“At least you aren’t the only one in your grade doing it,” Onaga grumbled.

“Oh yeah you and Akaashi are the only two in your grades doing it. How do you feel about it Akaashi?” Sarukui asked.

“It’s not that big of a change,” Akaashi said, still reading his book. The rest of the team looked at him in shock.

“Unbreakable.”

“Hm? Did you say something Komi-senpai?”

“No! Nothing!”

\----

“This is growing on me and I’m not sure whether to be relieved or not,” Konoha admitted to Komi and Sarukui. The three were on their way to school, having met up on the train.

“You too? I thought it was just me,” Komi said.

“I thought it was just me!” Sarukui countered. The three shared a look before laughing and continuing on to school. As soon as they entered the gym for morning practice they heard an exasperated sigh. 

“That’ll never work Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a shake of his head.

“It totally will! I’ll show you. Just wait and see Akaashi!” Bokuto stuck his tongue out before prancing to the court to finish setting up.

“What’s happening now?” Komi asked with a glance at Bokuto.

“He said he’s going to wear spandex shorts and his kneepads all through school today so he can jump without hsi skirt coming up,” Akaashi explained.

“That’ll work though, won’t it?” Sarukui contemplated.

“The shorts, yes. I’ve been doing that all week. I just don’t see the point in him also having the kneepads,” Akaashi said.

“Wait why didn’t you tell Bokuto about the shorts? He’s obviously been struggling with the skirt coming up for the past two days,” Konoha questioned.

“I wanted to watch him suffer for a bit. It gets dull when nothing interesting is happening,” Akaashi shrugged.

“You evil little genius,” Konoha laughed and threw his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. 

\------

“I talked to my sister on the girls’ team and it seems they love the uniform change,” Onaga informed the team as they headed out for food together after practice.

“It’s so weird we’ve been doing it for four days now,” Sarukui said.

“Do you think our old uniforms will feel different since we’ll have worn these for a week?” Washio asked.

“All I know is that this is nice, but my legs are always really cold,” Konoha grumbled. Akaashi grabbed his hand and weaved their fingers together.

“One more day and then you can go back to your pants,” Akaashi said.

“One more day.”

\----

“It’s time. I don’t think I’m prepared,” Sarukui admits as he slowly starts undoing his shirt.

“I’m attached to this aesthetic now,” Komi added as he also removing the uniform. 

“Come on! We have to turn these into the office in the next twenty minutes! Let’s all just take a picture and get a move on,” Yukie said as she rolled her eyes.

“Smart Yukie!” Bokuto exclaimed and everyone put their uniforms back into place before asking a random student to take their photo together.

“One, two, three, cheese!” she said, snapping pictures of the group.

“Cheese!” they all screamed with wide smiles on their face. Once the girl gave the phone back to Bokuto and headed off to her after school club, the undressing began again. The uniforms all ended up in a pile and Yukie swooped them up to take them to the office.

“Well that chapter of our lives is over. I feel empty and chilled,” Bokuto sighed.

“You are still in your underwear,” Akaashi replied as he put on the Fukurodani training uniform. The rest of the team had already changed into their training clothes as well, leaving their captain to be the only one still half-naked.

“Read the situation Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, laughter breaking out around the locker room.


End file.
